keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily
This is Number 12 Emily is a Green Stirling Single Engine. Appearances: * [[Season 1|'Season 1']]: Stepney's Problem, Thomas' 4th of July, Murdoch and the Express (does not speak) * [[Season 2|'Season 2']]: Daisy and the Visitor, James’ Tender Trouble (cameo), Old Slow Coach, The Flying Scotsman returns, The Flying Scotsman departs * [[Season 3|'Season 3']]: George the steamroller, Diesel’s Dilemma * [[Season 4|'Season 4']]: Thomas and the Ghost * Season 5: A Cranky day at the Docks, Stepney‘s Perfect Day, Daisy’s Big Disaster * Season 6: Gordon’s Flying Kipper (cameo), An Old Friend Returns, An Opportunity of a Lifetime * Season 7: Hank’s Bubble party, Wilbert’s tragic day * Season 8: Bulstrode and the Fisherman (cameo), Tricky Trucks (cameo) * Season 14: Double-Decke-Wreacker (cameo), Hatt Trick ''(cameo)'' * Season 15: Roundhouse Roulette (cameo), Nightmare on Sodor (fantasy,''cameo).'' * She is likely to have a speaking role in Season 16. Trivia: Category:Characters Category:Tender engines Category:Steam engines Category:Green Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Protagonists Category:Female Engines Category:2004 Category:2018 Category:No 12 Category:Females Category:NWR Category:Engines Category:The Television Series Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Standard Gauge Category:Thomas' Branchline Category:Engines with Lamps Category:Green Category:Vehicles Category:Steam Team Category:Television Only Category:Wood Category:Coal Category:Introduced in 2004 Category:Introduced in 2018 Category:2004-2017 Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 14 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2019 Category:Introduced in Season 7 Category:Wooden Railway Category:Green Characters Category:Front Magnets Category:2004 Debuts Category:Female Characters Category:Items Category:Talking Engines Category:Talking Railway Engines Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:Roll and Whistle Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Thomas wooden railway Category:Fisher Price Category:TOMY Category:2004 Introduced Category:Model Series Characters Category:Introduced Category:CGI Series Characters Category:DVD Packs Category:2004 Items Category:New in 2004 Category:Characters that are Introduced in 2004 Category:Items that are Introduced in 2004 Category:TV Series Category:Green Vehicles Category:Characters that don't work Category:Girl Category:Green Tender Engines Category:Engines who Wear the Number 12 Category:Television Series Category:Female Vehicles Category:Prototypes Category:Number 12 Category:No XII Category:Keekre24 Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Series 7 Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Green Items Category:Green 2004 Category:Circle Faces Category:Green Wooden Railway Category:Female Tender Engines Category:Circle Buffers Category:Magnets Category:Green Merchandised Characters Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Green Wheels Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Green Steam Engines Category:Non Try Me Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Television Series Characters Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Green Characters that go on Rail Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Female Characters that go on Rail Category:Female Characters with Faces Category:Green TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Female TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Characters with Names Category:Introduced Characters Category:Green Introduced Category:Introduced Items Category:Female Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Model Series Engines Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Introduced Engines Category:Learning Curve Items Category:2004 Wooden Railway Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:Wood Items Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Characters who Appear in the TV Series Category:Characters who are Number 12 Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:North Western Railway Characters Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Non Working Characters Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised and Unmerchandised Characters Category:TVS Category:White Faces Category:TVS Characters Category:NWR XII Category:On Rail Category:Items with Faces Category:Green On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Green TVS Category:TWR Characters Category:Model Series On Rail Category:Model Series Category:Television Series Exclusive Category:TVS Only Category:Toy Characters Category:TAF Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:Tidmouth Sheds Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters Category:Characters with Merchandise Category:Series